


Certain scenes

by DarkHime213



Series: Two by Two sides [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: This was supposed to be added to two by two but I messed up and was to lazy to fix it. Focuses on James, Severus, and Lily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be chapter three of Two by two.

James enters the bedroom fury on his face. Lily backs away in fear, but false confidence rush threw her not a second later.  
“James” she goes to speak as he uses his magic to throw her on to the king size bed. “JAMES what has gotten into you” she grows quitter as James moves closer.  
“Lily Potter in our contract you had three main jobs. One was to bare me, multiple children. Two was to raise all my children in Pureblood etiquette. Three was to remain faithful for as long as I always you to.” He removes his button-up shirt showing off his pecks. “Lily you broke all three rules and the funny thing is that you think I cared about one of them.” Lily goes to move off the bed but a shield forms trapping her on it.   
“Now Lily I will never hurt you, but I will have to punish you.” She screams out for Rosa. “Lily LILY” she throws a pillow at him in hopes to keep him away.  
“HELP Rosa called Sirius Harry” He pins her down. She struggles but he stays over her until she calms down. “So, you’re going to rape me again.”  
“Lily I never raped you. Not once did you fight me.” James lays beside her “You only started to scream rape when you realized I would let you have access to all my money and that the title lady Potter wouldn’t be going to you.” She jumps to get off the bed, but the shield is still up.  
“What are you going to do to me James” He looks over to her and smiles.  
“Nothing but in a few minutes you are going to be a panting mess.” She whips around to see him smirking.  
“What do you mean.” She pulls her body to the headboard.  
“I had Severus make a potion to cancel out the drug in your system.” Her gasp made his excited “You Lily Potter are about to enter the heat you have been pushing back and you a will be pregnant by tomorrow” She tries to push him away, but the heat was getting to her.  
“When was Sev here and why wouldn’t he tell me this.” James laugh I told him you were too embarrassed to ask him, and I had this planed after Realizing Harry would Inherit everything I knew I needed more children.” Lily argues for Rose. “Yes, the little girl that almost got herself executed for lying to a goblin. Yes, that what I want in a backup heir.” He grabs her breast causing her to moan. “No Lily I needed another child one that I can mold with none of your tamperings.”   
“James please I can change.” She begs as he moves off her.   
“Get up” she sits up trembling and confused “off the bed Lily.” She stands up off the bed and rushes to the door. “Locket with a timed warp spell one it.” She looks back surprise written all over her face. “Just because its hard Lily doesn’t mean it impossible to learn now strip. This spell has it perks for starts time will move as slow as I want while in here. You think you’ve been in here all night but that’s a lie you’ve only been in here for about three hours” The shock on her face was hilarious. “Lils what gender do you want our baby to be.”  
“I Will not James” she trembles even more as he walks closer to her. “I won’t, I I won’t” He whispers into her ear.  
“I could take you in our bedroom or I could take you to a bar and have you ride me in front of everyone there like the slut you are.” The moans she makes has James hard as a rock “Now undress Lily” In shame, she slowly unzips the dress she was wearing and lets it fall to the floor. Her bra falls next to it as she reaches for her panties.  
“Hold on Lils let me get a good look of you.” He walks around her. He watches her trembles and moans. “So damn pretty for a cheating slut.” He pushes her down to her knees “Lily Lily what do you want.” She chocks on a moan. “Come on Lils say it.”   
“I want you.” She whines out on her knees looking up so desperately. “Please James give it to me.” She pulls his pants down.   
“I’ll give it to you, but I need you to swear an oath.” He throws her to the bed “Are you going to please me, Lily.” Her moans come out louder “Are you going carry my child’ she screams as he thrusts inside her.  
“Yes please Yes yes a million times yes.” He smirks   
“I thought you would.” The night was filled with screams of pleasure to the early morning. It was around that time James left their bedroom. “She will sleep till I return.” Heading down start he’s stopped hearing Rosa’s door open.  
“Daddy where are you going so early” He cursed to himself.  
“I’m just getting something mommy forgot to grab yesterday.” Go back to bed sweetie “Rosa nods and does as she was told. As the door shut James floo to Snape's manor.  
“Snape” James enters seeing Severus past out on his couch with a groan he calls a house elf. “Lex” It pops up quickly ready to take orders. “Here is your masters pay. Give it to him when he wakes and takes him to bed. Laying on a couch can’t be good for his back.” He looks back to Severus. He is dressed in muggle clothing yet the black jeans hug his hip well and tight green wife beater was a blessing to James.  
“Actually, Potter my back is fine this couch is incredibly comfortable. You can try it if you wish” He hops up heading for his kitchen waving for James to follow. “So is she pregnant” James sits at the counter.  
“No it isn’t “Severus looks away from the coffee cups with a explain now on his face. James' face goes red “I couldn’t get off”   
“Speak up because I thought I heard you say you couldn’t”  
“I couldn’t cum alright” He hides his face in his hands “I tried but it was like sleeping with a Merlin I can’t explain it but there was no way that was happening.”   
“Okay Damn James what was the exact problem.” He places the coffee cup in front of James and takes a set next to him. A blush forming on his face as well.  
“I don’t know but if I can’t get her pregnant than the plan is over before it even began.” Wallowing in self-pity James doesn’t notice when Severus stands up.  
“Let's go” Killing the coffee in two gulps he heads for the Floo.  
“Where are we going” Severus step in and scream Potter manor “That answered my question.” James steps out the floo as Severus heads upstairs.  
“I cast another sleep charm on the house now let go get Mrs. Potter pregnant and out of my way.” James rushes up the stairs and Severus enters the room. “wow she looks healthy from a distance but up close she's way to thin. Better make nurturance potions for later. He points to the bed “now get in.”  
“What” James' face goes red “Why”  
“Do you want a blow job or not James.” From the corner of his eye, he can see “James’s shiver. “Lay down and relax. Just think about someone else.” Severus pulls down the sleepwear and comes face to face with a large angry looking cock. “My my it seems you weren’t kidding” he gives it a long slow lick “you really couldn’t cum.”  
“Shut up Sev-“He groans as Severus starts to suck him “shit Severus go fast” he moans again griping Severus’s head.  
“You might want to keep quiet I didn’t cast a silence spell, so they can still hear you even if they don’t wake up. He goes back to giving James the best blow job since their Hogwarts days. James moans but its cut off by his hand.  
“Shit shit shit Severus can’t you give me a break.” He moans pushing Severus head down. “Fuck!” Severus removes his head.  
“Now James you have thirty seconds before I start again. I would start casting.” And James did every silence spell and locking spell he could remember on his bedroom.   
“Severus please let me cum” the groans Severus sends out almost make James cum. “Shit Severus do that again fuck please.” James loses himself in moaning and pleading. He cries weren’t going unanswered. Severus was wreaking James Potter with only his tongue. With a few more lick James was crying to the high heaven in pleasure. He collapsed on to the bed watching Severus fill a syringe with his cum.  
“Okay I get it now but why the hell did you have to tease me for so long.” He goes to sit up but flops back down in exhaustion.   
“I deserve to have fun too.” Severus spells a fertility potion into Lily and injects the cum in sealing it off with a plug. “Give it ten minutes and pull it out.” A wave of a hand another potion appeared. “Drink all of this and you will be fine for today.” Turning toward the door “and tell you brats happy birthday for me.” With that, he was gone.  
“I needed to get normal friends.” James sleeps for about three hours till his firstborn woke them up with it's my birthday. “I should’ve bought the muzzle.” He got up and started his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a rape scene and will involved Gangbang from multiple different men. Not for the faint of heart. This is your final warning.

“Lily Its time for bed.” He stares as she finishes her meal.  
“I would like another room please.” She hides her trembling lip behind the napkin hoping her hands didn’t start to tremble as her heat kicks start again. Even while Pregnant it never slows down.  
“You don’t make that decision Lily.” He pulls out Lily’s chair “I can tell how much you needed me.” She whines as he carries her upstairs.   
“James Please Not tonight I’m” She whines as he kisses her neck “ no James please”   
“Why is it you think you have a choice.” He removes the flimsy sweatpants she was wearing. “You’re already wet so you really can’t complain.” He slips his finger into her panties.  
“Oh God JAMES.” She screams as please rockets threw her. “Stop I stop.” She mumbles and groans his name.  
“Lily you are so easy.” He laughs at her “I’m not even hard.” Stands up and watches a the shame fills her eyes. “Get on your knees. We're not done yet.” She shivers and does as she was told. She kneels on the floor mouth open waiting for him.  
“Good girl Lily now relax your throat.” For a good thirty minutes, James thrust in and out his wife like the whore she was. She would shiver and shake when he came close to cumming but he would hold it back thrusting harder down her throat causing her more pain. Until he came thrusting as hard as he could he came filling her mouth with his cum. “Good girl now swallow.” She did as she bowed her head in shame and rage.  
“I am done for tonight” he grabs her hair and throws her to the bed.   
“No, you’re not” he gets on her “we’ve just started.” He removes Lily panty in a fight as he places her on her hands and knees.   
“What are you going to do James” She stops struggling Knowing that he’s going to make her like it even if she fights. “Well just get on with IT” she goes silent as Pleasure coursed through her. In flash, he had thrust himself into her. She hadn’t felt him move to get undressed, but she could feel the hardness of his muscles press into her back. She gasps again cumming hard then she has ever before. It took a few minutes for her to come back to earth but when she did James was chucking in her ear.   
“My my it seems the little slut is horny for more.” He starts to move again working her up to another climax. The grips the sheet begging for more. He places one hand on her back and uses his arm to lift her hips to get deeper. She screams as she cums again. “I am not done.”  
With James   
“I still think you may be taking this to far Potter” Severus leans back in the comfy sofa watching as another man left.   
“I don’t know what you mean Severus.” He takes a sip of the whiskey “Besides she seems to be enjoying herself and what happened to calling me, James. You know I love it when my name leaves your mouth.” Severus shiver.  
“Whatever Potter go check on your wife.” He doesn’t move. James sits there waiting “Please go check on Lily James.” With a smile, he hops up the stairs.  
He can hear the headboard slap against the wall before opening the door. Lily’s legs are tied to it right above her arms. He had blocked the moans and screams out hours ago but forgot to silence the bed. He watches as she screams silently once more before passing out. The look-alike removes himself from her as another cast the spell and starts on her.   
“Hey Severus, one of these guys went anal with her and she is loving it.” He laughs as he descends to the stairs. “It’s funny I thought for sure she would have noticed that she was sleeping with one of her side dudes, but she still screaming my name, Funny” He sees Severus stand to watch the open door.  
“I think they just start a three-way” Severus randomly says causing both to start laughing from down the stairs ignoring or just not caring at what was happening upstairs.   
He moves again causing gasp to leave her at every movement. The slaps of skin on skin echo around the room. It feels to her they had been going all night and maybe most of the day as well.   
“James please” He cums again causing her to cum but he doesn’t stop He gets harder and hard. He is throwing his whole body into each thrust pleading to cum as well.   
“James break me break me.” She can’t breathe and for a moment she panics but the pleasure it too much. Even while suffocation she moans in pleasure. Each of her holes had been fucked so well she can still fill them being filled repeatedly. Even in her mouth, she tastes James as he fucks her throat but that can’t be right because he making her puss feel so good.  
As she passed out from the heat flooding her from all around. It may be an hour later that James finally stops but by that point, Lily is out cold drunk on please of being fucked by her husband. She mumbles James in her sleep as all her ex’s walk down the stairs out of the house.  
“Well Potter you were right she wouldn’t notice” James stands by him a pout forming on his face “Find James but I can’t keep calling you James because Lily is bound to figure out that we are working together if I do.”  
“Then just when we are alone” He pulls him close “but you have to call my name at one point or I just might make you.” Shiver return full force for Severus before he pulls away.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow James have a good night.” Severus leave planning to visit later as Lily’s doctor. James waves to him while ordering a house elf to clean her up.  
“No use letting her get sick while pregnant with my kids.” She keeps on sleeping oblivious to all that is happening around her. She is oblivious to the punishment she deserves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter 4

At Wizengamot  
James takes his seat across beside Sirius and across from Lucius.  
“So, what’s up with Lily?” the only reply he got was a glare from both James and Lucius. “Fine fine be that way.” The meeting started when Albus walked in. there were mumbles of about time and can he be any later going around as the old man took his seat.  
“Let the meeting begin” and the joke did in fact start. For the next two hours, everyone watched Albus preach about the dangers of a dark book and how classes had to remove for the children.  
“If I ever start to listen to him again smack me, James.” Both friends watched in fascination as Albus convened his followers to vote for him. James looks over to see an unknown face.  
“Who is Lucy talking to.” He sits up straight when Frank looks his way.  
“That’s Lord Slytherin. It the first time he has shown his face in over a year.” Sirius giggles into his hand expecting the next question.  
“Wait I was informed that Lord Slytherin was deformed from a ritual.” Sirius giggled again but was cut short by the glare Frank was sending both of them. He leaned back trying to get involved.  
“It would seem that Albus is having slander brought against him for that myth going around about the deformed lord Slytherin.” Al three men crack a smile trying to hold in their laughter. “I think he is done speaking.” They sit up and act presentable while lord Slytherin and Lucius shoot down everything Albus wanted.  
“If we remove anymore book the children won’t even be able to learn the basics.” Lucius started first shooting down the book removed.  
“We should bring more classes back not remove more.” Even James brought up some classes that would help muggle born out like an etiquette class and a political class. “I vote we reinstall at least one class by the end of this meeting.” They got six classes retuned or updated and also allowed a professor to choose their new students.  
“This meeting is going on an hour longer than last weeks meeting how?” James lays his head down and glares at Albus. “The kids should be arriving at Hogwarts soon.”  
“James stay focus we needed to hear this.” Sirius snaps him awake.  
“I believe that we needed to protect the children from dark magic correct.” The nods where there. “how can I the headmaster do that if I don’t have power to expelled anyone doing dark magic.”  
“All right that is enough.” Frank stands up in annoyance. “We have been here for a good five hours. I believe we have covered all there is at the moment involving Hogwarts can we continue with other votes.” Relief filled the room as the list of votes actually went down.  
“The last agenda for today is.” There was confusion in the underpaid office worker voice. “Um Lord Slytherin is announcing that he will be attending the Wizengamot meetings from now on.” There was silence when Lucius stood up.  
“I would like to introduce Lord Tom Marvolo Sl-” but was cut off by a quick the headmaster. “Was there anything you needed to say, headmaster.  
“I said, Riddle. Your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and you should be happy to hold the name.” Tom looked over to the Headmaster.  
“Yes, headmaster I should be happy to hold a name that allowed me to be sent back to an abusive orphanage till I was seventeen.” Albus stood again. “I should be proud of a name that belonged to a neglectful muggle family I only meet once because they heard I had money.  
“Now Tom you know that Orphanage was” confusion still has a hold on him.  
“It was during a war Headmaster do not tell me how it was because I lived it.” The anger was clear. “I would prefer to go by Slytherin because so far the name has brought me nothing but joy in my life.”  
“So, you reject your mother as well Tom.” Albus stands fury in his eyes.  
“I don’t believe I gave you permission to use my names Headmaster” Tom took his seat with his small group as supporters clapping as Albus was left speechless.  
“I believe we have on more thing to talk about.” Albus is still standing and watching Tom. “I believe that removing children from there families is wrong and I would like to go over how it can be helpful to explain to children that.” His grandfatherly act is back and stronger than ever.  
“So much for getting out of here.” James looks over and laughs as Lucius slams his head on the table.

At the Potter manor  
“Severus thanks for stopping by.” Lily is dressed down in simple sweatpants and an extra-large tee-shirt.   
“It was no problem, Lily, what I can do for you?” Severus heads to the kitchen as Lily takes a seat on the couch. He removes a tray filled with nurturance potion and place them in her cabinets as well as her tea.  
“well, you can first explain why you and James are known, friends.” Severus freezes in fear but quickly hides that emotion. He finishes the making the tea and enters the living room.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about and congrats on the soon be baby.” He smiles “Has he drugged you yet I sent a letter but I positive you didn’t receive it.” He takes a seat and passes Lily her tea. “Your nails are horrid to give me your hand.” He congers a file and gets to work.  
“Sev what am I going to do he wants more children and I only wanted one.” She jumps up on straight “None would have been amazing.” She whines as she leans back on the couch and drinks the tea. “How did he trick you into making the drug.” Her voice shows her annoyance at the whole situation.  
“He actually came over with a letter from you and acted confused when I read it.” He looks away from the nail. “I was honestly confused myself, but the handwriting belonged to you. Which is why I sent you a letter” He starts on the other hand.  
“Well, Severus I never I got your letter.” She waves her hand “Accio Severus Snape letter” The open envelope flies from James office to her hand.  
“How did he get your letter before me!?” she screams it out in pure fury. Severus shrugs his shoulder as he forces her to take a seat next to him.  
“Okay, he took your mail what are we going to do about it.” Severus sits back and lets his glamour drop as Lily summons a brush.   
“Well Severus I don’t know yet but when I figure it out. He will suffer isn’t that right Sev.” She brushes him like a pet as he gives her ideas and helps her with planning. The sit there for hours her whining about how rough he was to her and how cruel he was. They don’t stop until James returns and it took seconds for Severus leaves with a smile for Lily and a glare directed at James.  
“So, what did you tell him” James sits beside Lily as she stands up.   
“I’m going to do some brewing don’t bother me.” She heads toward the Potter Manor potion room.  
“Don’t Brew to long. It could be bad for the baby” He could hear her muffled scream from down the hall as he had an elf prepare dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more story into this. Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter 10.

Lily flies through the floo into the kitchen. James right on her trail screaming up a storm.  
“Lily you know better than to leave the house with an infant” The fury in his eyes was undeniable.  
“Oh, please stop whining she fine and we just went to Hogwarts it was like I took her to a junkyard.” He grabs her arm.  
“Flimpsy please take my daughter to her room and entertain her for a while.” The house elf popped away while the moment Lily started to tremble. “Do you have anything else to say Lily?” she freezes realizing how bad she messed up.  
“I want to say I’m sorry and you were right.” James shook his head silently but on the inside, he laughs at how pathetic she was acting and she could tell. “Fuck you James fuck you, I never loved you and I never wanted you.” She fights her arm away from his grip. She backs away laughing at him “Hell, I never wanted the kids the only good thing to come out of this was Rosalina and I pray she, not you're you weak-willed.” A spell silences her.  
“Okay first off I haven’t loved you since our seventh year you know when I had the marriage contract changed, I know you never wanted kids because I had to drug you in order to get them, and Rosa is mine I had them tested when they were born. So, give up on the I can hurt you by telling the truth plan because I’ve known for the longest time.” She sinks to the floor as James grabs a water. “Now that you understand Lily go upstairs, strip and wait for me to come up.”  
“No, I won’t let you get pleasure from me anymore.” He laughs out loud shocking her again.  
“Oh, please no” he walks up to her. “I’m not going to have sex with you. No no no I’m going to make you wish I was going to. In fact, by tonight I bet I can have you calling for me. Now get upstairs.” She runs upstairs anger all over her face while James waits for Severus to come.

It was around lunch time when Severus stepped through the floo. The house was silent he turns to leave when James calls him upstairs.  
“I’m in Violets room” he steps in and hears the small infant’s cries. “She getting a fever and I’m starting to freak out.” Severus takes the girl and checks her out. He holds her close to his chest with a smile.  
“Her immune system is start working she will be fine.” He smiles down at the baby as starts she baby talks. “she was only born a few months ago but has already started baby talk” James laughs. “Why do Potters pop out being genus” James laughs even hard until Lily screams out.  
“Shoot I knew I forgot something.” He turns to Severus “Do you mind staying with her until I finish Lily’s punishment” Severus nods as James leave the room.  
“Lily Lily Lily you know better to scream when I have guess over.” She starts to scream over the muffle as he turns up the vibrations. “I thought you would like this toy.” He starts to shove the dildo in and out of her roughly causing another scream to leave her. “Don’t worry Lily I won’t touch you at all. Now stay quiet.” He cast a silent spell on the bedroom and leaves to spend time with Severus.  
He walks to the door when he hears a soft singing coming from the room.

Shining sun has gone to rest  
So must you my baby  
Little birds are in their nest  
Come to yours my baby  
Little lamb can, soft and white,  
Snuggling, cuddle in the night  
So must you my baby

Severus tucks her into the crib just a James got the courage to come in.  
“She’s asleep.” They watched for a while. “You where gone a while is everything alright?” James takes Severus by the had and pulls him in a guest bedroom. “James we can’t.”  
“Just lay with me Severus you know you want to.” Severus pushes away.  
“Doesn’t mean its right It just means I want to.” He shivers as James pulls him down to the bed. “Stop Kissing my neck.” James chuckles “AH and no biting either.” He cries out more when James gropes his chest. “Pervert” He moans and as James’s hand goes lower. “James we shouldn’t” James starts to tease his member.  
“Severus, we want to besides I still intend to make you mine by the end of this.” He kisses long and hard. His hand goes lower just as Severus screams.  
“James please please.” James bits into shoulder Severus moaning with him.  
“This feels familiar doesn’t it Severus.” The moan nearly causes James to cum. “I forgot how tight you get when I talk to you. He adds another finger causing Severus to scream.  
“What if Lily hears you are still married to her.” James goes for his neck nipping and kissing Severus into a haze.  
“Does it matter if Lily finds out.” He starts grinding into Severus’s hip. “What can she do tell you.  
“Fine but if Lily finds out you have to handle it got it.” James nods and kisses Severus again grinding his fingers into Severus. “SHIT do that again.” He screams out seeing the world go white over and over again as James drives him insane.  
“Please, Sev let me.” James grinds again but this time Severus notice how hard he was.  
“Merlin Fine just don’t break me.” James's finger circled the private entrance slowly he mumbled a quick spell and started to strip. “you seem really desperate.”  
“I am when it comes to you.” He spreads Severus out “and you say I’m desperate.”  
“I never said I wasn’t” he thrust inside. “Oh god.”  
James waits for Severus to relaxes kissing biting sucking he does it all just to stop the tears from leaving Severus' eyes. He moves slowly at first but picks up speed leaving Severus breathing out incoherent words. Severus chants James name over and over as James works him into completion.  
“James. . . I. am... .cumming.” Severus screams out holding James to his chest as James kept moving. “No more. . . . . .I can’t . . . . I.... can’t.”  
“Just a little more Severus Just a little-” He cums in a quiet groan but causes Severus to scream out again. “How are you doing Severus?” He looks over to see him passed out. “Shoot I hope you didn’t have a class later.” He snuggles under the sheet with him and they sleep for the rest of the day.  
Unknown to them Lily heard it all the screams the moans and pleas. The hate in her eyes could melt a steel.  
“I will get the slut he has in that room even if it kills me.” She lay back down trying to ignore the vibrate and sleep even for a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of chapter 11 and beginning of chapter 12

Severus pushed James on to his back, his lips pressed against the whole time, as he straddled his hips. He shivered as the length went in him even deeper. The position was awkward but the way his cock was hitting the special spot inside him had Severus scream like a bitch in heat. His hips moved so hard and fast it would force a whimper from his throat at every thrust. He couldn’t focus on anything, but James yet was able to scream out high pitched “Yes yes yes yes”   
Siting up James wrapped his long legs around his back and he felt Severus shudder as he slipped inside even deeper. With his arms supporting his hips, Severus moves back and forth gently.   
“James wait stop if you don’t I’ll.” His release slammed through him, leaving him shaking and sobbing James’s name. James kissed him deep caressing his face softly as he starts to trust again.  
“James wait listen.” Soft whining could be heard. James gently removed himself for Severus causing the man to whine as well. “It seems my little princess woke up.” Severus went to the kitchen to make a bottle while James heads into Severus’s room to comfort her.  
“Hey princess what are you doing up.” She squeals in joy seeing her father. Her eyes focused on the cuff of his robe.  
“what she is saying?” Severus walked by behind them handing James the bottle he sits on his bed. He tries to smooth the wrinkles out in his robe but gives up in a huff.  
“Nothing just baby talk.” He scoots closer to Severus. “But if I guess I think she would be saying daddy why haven’t you wreaked Severus yet you know he wants it.” Severus blushes at the lewd display.  
“That would be a little advanced for a baby don’t you think.” James laughs it off while putting Violet to bed.   
“True but she does have a point and guess what we actually made it to the bedroom.” Leaning over Severus he pulls the robe's sleeves down just enough to suck on his neck.  
“James she is right there, and Lily must be AH” a quick wave and Violet wasn’t hearing a thing. “James.” He grounds his hips into Severus. “Just enter me already AH”  
Hours later James would awake to Severus feeding Violet and it would strengthen his will to have him and he would drift off to sleep again. The next time he woke would be to Severus kicking him out off bed.   
“Get up Black wants you.”  
“Were?”  
“In my fireplace.” Violet giggles at the two adults from her crib. James rolls out of the bed grabbing the laughing bean. “I see your up and about.” She chews on his finger. “And hungry I cannot forget hungry.” He takes two steps out of the bedroom when Severus swoops and steals her away to the kitchen.


End file.
